Datanglah
by akihiro.zumi
Summary: Pemuda itu terlalu lemah. Hingga ia tak mampu untuk membuka matanya dan menatap masa depan yang cerah. Di tinggal orang tua sendirian adalah hal yang menuntuk kesabaran yang tinggi. Juga semangat yang membara. Dan sekarang ia ingin menjaga semangat hidupnya yang sedang melemah, sangat redup. Agar dia bisa meraih apa yang diimpikan dan mendoakan mereka.


-o-o-o-

Desclaimer : Karakter bukan punya saya. Saya hanya punya Ide cerita saja.

Judul : datanglah

Rate : K-T

Genre : Friendship

Summary :

Pemuda itu terlalu lemah. Hingga ia tak mampu untuk membuka matanya dan menatap masa depan yang cerah.

Di tinggal orang tua sendirian adalah hal yang menuntuk kesabaran yang tinggi. Juga semangat yang membara.

Dan sekarang ia ingin menjaga semangat hidupnya yang sedang melemah, sangat redup. Agar dia bisa meraih apa yang diimpikan dan mendoakan mereka.

-o-o-o-

Musim gugur telah habis waktunya. Daun-daun senja berserakan di jalanan. Nyayian serangga malam ditelan dinginnya musim dingin yang menjemput. Rintikan salju putih-dingin jatuh dari langit. Musim gugur akan digantikan posisinya oleh musim dingin.

Lampu-lampu jalan mulai memamerkan cahayanya. Membantu pejalan kaki dan pengendara terhindar dari kecalakan yang mengintai.

Terlihat di hari Sabtu malam yang mendung ini, orang-orang sudah banyak yang memakai baju hangat, yang sebelumnya mereka simpan di lemari. Dengan langkah cepat, mereka mencari tempat yang tepat untuk menghangatkan diri di minggu akhir musim gugur ini.

Salah satu tempat yang banyak dijadikan tujuan adalah restoran yang menyediakan minuman hangat. Seperti coklat, teh, atau kopi yang diminum ditemani biskuit atau yang lainnya.

Tapi tidak untuk pemuda yang satu ini. Pemuda bersurai _baby-blue_ ini duduk diam di salah satu bangku stasiun Tokyo. Wajahnya ia pasrahkan menghadap bumi. Menopang dagu dengan kedua telapak tangan, siku yang tertumpu pada masing-masing paha. Di telinganya sudah bertengger headset biru. Benda biru itu mengalunkan lagu berirama pelan.

Selama dua jam ia dengan posisi itu. Ia hanya mendengarkan musik, sambil hatinya terus memohon. Kepalanya sudah pegal untuk tegak. Jadi ia letakkan kepalanya di atas kedua telapak tangannya.

Syukurlah, ia sudah mengenakan baju hangat. Pemuda kecil itu memakai t-shirt yang dibalut oleh jaket putih dengan selingan hitam dan biru di pundak, tulisan kecil, "seirin", juga ikut menghiasi bagian dada kiri jaketnya. Celana _blue-jeans_ melindunginya dari butiran salju yang memaksa masuk ke dalam stasiun. Setidaknya ia terselamatkan dari kedingin karena baju hangatnya.

Suara dengungan rel kereta terdengar dari arah barat. Semakin dekat kereta, ia semakin menguatkan permohonannya.

Kereta itu semakin dekat, kemudian berhenti tepat di tengah-tengah stasiun Tokyo. Pintu kereta dengan suara yang tidak enak didengar pun terbuka, mengeluarkan penumpang yang menyeruak keluar dengan berdesak-desakan.

Pemuda itu ,membuka matanya, sekilas mata _sky-blue_nya menyapu penumpang yang keluar dari kereta. Matanya dengan teliti mengamati setiap penumpang, dari mulai yang berjalan biasa maupun yang berlari dengan tergesa-gesa.

Pintu gerbong itu pun menutup. Telah selesai memuntahkan isinya di stasiun Tokyo. Berlanjut menuju stasiun selanjutnya.

Seiring menjauhnya kereta dari stasiun Tokyo, mata _sky-blue_ itu kembali tertutup. Menahan kekecewaan yang telah ia dapat sedari tadi.

Setiap kereta yang ia lihat, tidak ada satupun yang mengeluarkan sosok itu. Sosok hangat yang dia rindukan. Sosok yang pernah menyelamatkannya dari peristiwa yang hampir saja merengut nyawanya.

Kekecewaan itu sudah berulang sebanyak 22 kali. Yang berar ti ia sudah melihat kereta yang memuntahkan penumpangnya disini. Itu ia dapatkan selama 2 jam. Dan ia akan (berusaha) tetap berjaga disini-bangku pojok stasiun Tokyo- hingga dia datang.

Bibirnya pucat sepucat kulitnya. Ia terlalu lama duduk di tempat terbuka seperti ini. Tubuhnya telah dirangkul oleh dingin sejak dua jam yang lalu. Aku masih kuat untuk menunggu, batinnya. Dan hatinya meyakini itu-bahwa ia kuat-.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu. Remaja itu masih diam di bangkunya. Tapi keadaannya sekarang lebih buruk dari pada sebelumnya. Keringat menetes dari pelipisnya. Kepalanya seperti diputar dan dipukul dengan batu yang sangat keras. Angin malam yang membelainya menamabah kesakitan yang ia terima.

Beberapa detik kemudian, ia longsor dari pertahanannya. Tubuh kecilnya ringsut ke lantai yang dingin. Bibirnya berucap satu kata sebelum kesadarannya hilang sepenuhnya,

"Datanglah…"

, setelah ucapan lemah nya terucap, matanya pun menutup dengan perlahan.

-o-o-o-

**Author Note :**

Halo Minnasan. Perkenalkan saya author baru di fandom Kuroko no Basuke. Yoroshiku.

Saya minta saran buat fic ini. Jika ada yang kurang harap disampaikan di kotak review. Saya menerima semua review, tapi berharap akan koreksinya.

Reader-san lah yang menentukan apakah fic ini lanjut atau sudah berakhir disini.

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca fic saya.

Sayonara

akhirozu


End file.
